Lord Sesshomaru and Princess Kagome
by NightMareLink
Summary: {KagomeSesshomaru} Hey Guyz! Kagome sees Inuyasha betray her with Kikyo. She runs off and gets word shell have changes on her 17th birthday. This ones ok. But i dont wanna give it all away plz R&R!
1. The Betrayal

Chapter 1 Lord Sesshomaru and Princess Kagome By: GothicSango

"Ugghhhh I hate having to carry this heavy backpack around all the time. I'm gonna be walking around with a cane and look like a hunchback before im 20!" Kagome said as she threw her backpack over the side of the well and hopped out and fell on her butt.

"Ugh!This would of been a good day to stay in bed!" Kagome yelled as she rubbed her butt and stood up and brushed herself off.

"Its so beautiful here in the fuedel era. With all the polution in my time the sky always looks dirty" Kagome examined as she looked up at the morning sky.

Kagome then with a 'uff' picked her backpack up and put it on her back as she started to walk towards Lady Keade's village.

&Mean While With InuYasha and Kikyo...&

" InuYasha...Do you trully love that cheap imitation of me more then the real me?" Kikyo asked in a monotone voice.

"Of course not, Kikyo!" Inuyasha started. " She's nothing more to me then a jewel detector. I promise you that!" InuYasha yelled as he took Kikyo into an embrance.

&Back With Kagome..&

"Hmm...I wonder what kind of thing will have the next jewel shards we find?" Kagome asked herself as she blew a bang from out of her face. (If you've seen the 1st InuYasha movie then you know what the characters look like in here.) Kagome then heard 2 voices talking as she stopped and hid behind a tree. She then turned around and gasped as she saw Kikyo and InuYasha hugging each other by the Goshinboko tree ( or Sacred Tree ).

It's InuYasha and Kikyo...What are they doing together? Kagome thought to herself as she watched them from behind the tree.

&Back With Kikyo and InuYasha...&

"Kikyo..." "InuYasha"  
"My Koibito(My Lover/or to us BF"  
"Tatta hitori no watashi (My One And Only)"

After InuYasha and Kikyo stopped calling each other names Kikyo leaned up and kissed InuYasha passtionatly as InuYasha kissed back.

&Mean while with Kagome...&

Kagome's eyes widened as Kikyo and InuYasha shared a passtionate kiss.  
Crack  
Kagome stepped back as she stepped on a stick as it broke in half.

&Kikyo and InuYasha...&

Crack! InuYasha heard a crack as his ear twitched and he stopped kissing Kikyo and looked around. He then saw Kagome step away from the tree with wide eyes. His eyes then widdened as he pushed Kikyo away and stared at Kagome.

"Inu...yasha..." Kagome whispered as tears formed in her eyes as she stared at him. Kagome then swallowed and took a deep breath as she could talk again.

Kikyo just stood there and watched.

"Kagome...I didn't...i mean ur back early..." InuYasha tryed to talk as he noticed it wasen't helping.

Kagome's eyes then flashed red as she started to scream at him.

"INUYASHA U BASTARD!HOW COULD U!YOU JUST KISSED A DEAD CORPSE WHO WANTS TO KILL YOU!INUYASHA!I LOVED YOU!HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!YOU BASTARD!SIT BOY! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs as she ran far away into the forest.

Ok Pplz!Sorryz bout it being soooo short in all but thats how all first chapters are of my stories. Ya like? Dislike? Tell me what y'all think so far in a review! K! Love Y'all! 


	2. The Warning and Changes

Chapter 2 Lord Sesshomaru and Princess Kagome

InuYasha tryed to run after Kagome but Kikyo kissed him again then whisper'd to him.  
"Let the bitch go , Koibito. I can take her place as your shard detector and your love." Kikyo whisper'd as InuYasha took one last look after Kagome then turned to Kikyo and nodded.

Kagome fell to her knees as tears kept filling up her eyes.

"How could he..." Kagome kept whispering to herself as she tryed to stay consious , but it didn't work as she fell over in the middle of the woods, unconsious.

"Kagome? Kagome wake up Child." Kagome heard somebody keep saying as she opened her eyes and saw a beautiful meadow with tons of beautiful bell flowers and lots of other flowers and doves flying around, so carelessly.

"Kagome? Child Welcome, Are you ok?" a voice asked as Kagome looked around trying to find where the 'goddess voice' was coming from.

"Kagome, Child I'm over here." the voice said as Kagome looked to the other side of the pond.

"Wait...It can't be. You can't be Midoriko." Kagome said as she finally saw the person who looked just like what she had been told the famous Protector and Maker of the Shikon Jewel ( Jewel Of Four Souls ) looked like.

"Yes Child, It is I, Midoriko." Midoriko said.

"But your locked in the jewel! How did you get out!" Kagome asked, now totally confussed.

"Yes you are right my dear, But I am cumunicating telepathicly to you." Midoriko explained.

"But why are you wanting to talk to me?" Kagome asked now standing up , looking at Midoriko curiously.

"Your 17th birthday is tomorrow , is it not?" Midoriko asked.

"Well Yes, But how did you know that?" Kagome asked.

"I know alot of things about you , Kagome. Like on your 17th birthday you will have lots of changes." Midoriko said.

"Changes? I don't follow you, Lady Midoriko." Kagome told her.

"You will have to find out your self about the changes. I will be back when the changes have took place to train you to be the powerfullest Miko. Now I must depart. GoodBye Child." Midoriko said as Kagome went black.

About 5 minutes later Kagome opened her eyes and looked around.

"Was that simply a dream?" Kagome asked. "No, It was real. I can tell it was. I really was talking to Midoriko." Kagome said as she stood up and held her head.

"Uhhh...What a headache. Wheres some asprin when you need some." Kagome said as she had not packed asprin with her. Kagome then started to look around her surroundings.

"I wonder what part of the forest i'm in. Well better find a place to stay for tonight. It's starting to get dark." Kagome then started walking around trying to find a place to stay. About 30 minutes later she found a pretty good sized cave.

"Ureka! This cave will do perfect and I can light some candles and use some flash lights from my backpack for light!" Kagome said excitedly as she started lighting some candles and got a few flash lights out of her backpack and sat them around the cave. She then unrolled her sleepingbag and layed it by one of the candles for her bed.

"Well not very homey but it will do for tonight" Kagome said a lil sad / a lil happy.

"Ahhhh better get some rest for tomorrow. Who knows what i'll be in for. " Kagome said as she got into her sleeping bag and started to fall asleep. I wonder what changes Midoriko was talking about. Kagome wondered as she fell into a worry-free sleep.

Next Morning...

Kagome started to wake up as she looked around and got out of her sleeping bag and blew out the candles and turned the flash lights off.

Kagome put all her stuff in her backpack then left the cave insearch for a hotspring. When she found one about an hour later she sat her backpack down and took her clothes off and put them in her backpack then pulled some new clothes out and stuck them by the hot springs along with her bow and arrows just in case.

Kagome 'ahhhhhed' as she sank into the warmth of the water. She then washed her hair with some of her shampoo and got out and put her new clothes on.

"Well that felt good. I was starting to feel dirty. Now where should I go?" Kagome asked as she started walking fathur ahead , whereever that was. 

"Owch!" Kagome yelled as her eyes started to get a hurting feeling in them. She then rubbed her eyes when she saw her...claws?

"Claws! What the heck?" Kagome said as she looked at her finger nails , and sure enough she had purple claws about an inch in a half long and she had a purple stripe on both of her hands.

"What is this?" Kagome asked as she feel down with more pain. She then watched as her hair grew to her hip in length which was about 7 inches longer then her hair used to be. Her hair also seemed to be alot shinyer and beautiful then before. After then pain subsided Kagome stood up and started to look around for a water source since she had walked atleast 2 hours away from the hotspring.

After she found a waterfall she walked up to it to see what had happen'd to herself.

"oh my god..." Kagome whisper'd as she looked at her face. She now had a light purple snowflake on her forehead (got the snowflake thing from a different story that i liked.) and she had 2 purple stripes on both her cheeks. She also noticed why her eyes had started to hurt, Her eyes had changed color! Kagome's eyes were now purpleish-blue instead of their usally chocolate brown color. Kagome then touched the top of her head. She was a full blooded - youkai , she could tell but she had the cutest black cat ears ontop of her head now. She poked them as they twitched then she squeeled. She also noticed she had electric blue and purple highlights in her hair. Then she turned around and saw that she had a black with blue highlights tail, same colors as her hair.

"Ahhhhhh! Their so kawaii! I must be a Neko-youkai!" Kagome screamed as she touched her cat ears again then traced over the marks on her face.

Kagome thought herself to be beautiful as a youkai. But what she wondered now was why am I a youkai all of a sudden?

"I see you have been through the changes I speaked of." Midoriko said in Kagome's head.

"Oh! I love it Midoriko!" Kagome squeeled, "But why have I changed from human to a Neko-youkai?" Kagome asked.

"Why my dear you will have to ask your mother about that, But right now I must start your training." Midoriko replyed.

"My mother?" Kagome asked confused.

"Yes, My dear. Your mother will explain everything to you. Now please get your bow and arrows so we may begin your training." Midoriko said as Kagome got her bow and arrows and began her difficult training...of being the most powerful Miko in the world.

So! Ya like it! This iz my 3rd story so i kinda got the hang of it, but i might have some Writers Block sometime during the story and may not update for quite awhile but i promise i will get over it and update if that does happen!  
Plz R&R! Love y'all! 


	3. The unpleast Meeting

Chapter 3 Lord Sesshomaru and Princess Kagome

After about a months of dificult training Kagome had finally finished.

In the past month Kagome had learned how to use Double Katanna's , Make her arrows more powerful , Sword fight with just a reagular sword , Shoot miko power out of her hands (like in the first epsiode of InuYasha) , and Cover-up her sent.

Kagome did not wear her school outfit anymore , but she now wore a purple shirt that was tight on her and showed about an inch of her stomach, she also wore baggy tan pants and she had armor much like sesshomarus in the show except a lot smaller since shes not as big as him. Also she had a thing around her that held her 2 katanna's and her sword. Also she didnt have to carry around her bow and arrows anymore because all she had to do was snap her fingers as the bow and arrows would appear, which she really liked cuz she hated carring it around. She also wore a purple robe thing that had a snowflake symbol on the back like the one on her forehead, which had a hood that she would wear when she would be walking around so people couldnt tell who she was.

"You have done very well My Dear, I shall leave now. You now know everything I do about being a Miko. We shall meet again." Midoriko said as she was gone.

"Hmm...What shall I do now? Maybe i'll go to Keade's village and tell everybody what all has happen'd." Kagome said to herself as she started to walk around trying to find the way.

Sniff  
"MiLord, What is it?" Jaken asked Sesshomaru as he noticed his master sniffing the air.

"Watch after Rin. I shall be back soon. I have a matter to atend to." Sesshomaru said as he jumped from the tree he was in and was gone in an instant.

"Ugh! Where am I! I have never seen this place before!" Kagome yelled as she looked around.

"You are in the Western Lands Wench and I would like it if you leave." Sesshomaru said as he walked into the clearing from the darkness.

"Lord Sesshomaru , What a pleasure to meet you like this." Kagome said sarcasticly to him as she tryed to sound brave.

"Mortal, Do not ever speak to me like that again. What is your name , Wench!" Sesshomaru said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I am not a mortal so I suppose your not talking to me." Kagome pointed out.

"Wench! You are so a mortal. Now tell me your name before I despose of you." Sesshomaru told her.

"Temper Temper. I am not a mortal, and I do not have to tell you my name. " Kagome told him as she un-cover'd her sent as Sesshomaru slightly widen'd his eyes.

"See I am not a mortal as a mortal can not have as much power or a sent like mine." Kagome said as she cover'd her sent again so no other demons would come.

"I know that sent from somewhere. But the sent I remember was the sent of nothing more then a weak mortal." Sesshomaru told her.

Sesshomaru then un-seathed Toukijin and slashed at Kagome. Kagome then dodged and kick at Sesshomarus back but he turned around and slashed at her before she could and her hood flew off her head cuz of the force of the blow.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. 'She's beautiful. How come I have never seen her around here before? Wait She has the mark of the Eastern Lands on her forehead! She must be the Princess of the Easternlands! But wait she looks like my half-brother InuYasha's Wench...She was a mortal though. How can she be a full blooded Neko youkai now? Although she is very beautiful, maybe something happen'd between her and InuYasha...I could make her my m...Wait! What am I thinking!' Sesshomaru kept asking questions inside his head as he kept staring at Kagome as she stared back.

"Lord Sesshomaru...?" Kagome asked seeing that he had stopped in the middle of their battle and started staring at her.

Sesshomaru seathed Toukijin and motioned for Kagome to seath her Katanna's which she obeyed. 'Well it doesn't look like he's going to kill me...yet' Kagome thought as she seathed her weapons and asked Sesshomaru what was going on.

"It's nothing of your consurns , Kagome." Sesshomaru smirked as Kagome 's eyes widened a bit at the mention of her name.

"Why are you not with my worthless half-brother InuYasha? You are his Wench." Sesshomaru asked as he saw her eyes flash red.

Kagome then did something she would of never thought or did if she was thinking. She slaped Sesshomaru so hard it echoed through the Western Lands.

"I'M NOT INUYASHA'S WENCH AND I DON'T BELONG TO ANYBODY YOU TEME(bastard)!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru reached up and touched his cheek where the vile Miko wench had slapped him. 'This girl has got guts to slap me and call me a Teme. Her hand lit up a bright pink as well. She must be very powerful. I'm interested in this creature.' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he looked at Kagome.

Kagome's eyes widened as she saw the hand print on Sesshomaru's handsome face ' Hold on a second! Did I just call him handsome!' Kagome screamed at herself in her mind.

"You love him"  
"I do not"  
"Yes you do"  
"How could i love such a blood thirsty demon"  
"I'm your consious and I know these things and i'm saying that you love him! Now admit it"  
"Never! I have nothing to admit!"

Sesshomaru still looked at her as he noticed she must have been fighting with her consiouns. 'She looks so beautiful now that she's changed. No! I will not call anybody beautiful!' Sesshomaru screamed in his head.

"You love heeerrrr" "What? Who's there"  
"Your consious you fool"  
"I am not a fool and Go away"  
"Kagome and Sesshomaru sitting in a tree k-i-s-s"  
"Stop it at once! I shall kill you"  
"i-n-g first comes love then comes mating then comes Kagome with a youkai baby!" Sesshomaru's mind kept singing in his head.  
"I do not love her! Now go away!" Sesshomaru yelled as his voice went away and so did Kagome's.

"I must leave, GoodBye Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome said as she pulled her hood of her robe thing back on and bowed to him.

Kagome was now standing infront of the well as she finally figured out she could smell it and found it easily.

"Mom here I come. You better have some explaining to do." Kagome said as she jumped into the well. She then was surrounded in blue light as the light dissappear'd she jumped out of the well and walked in through the back door.

"Mom! You got some explainin to do!" Kagome yelled as she stormed into the kitchen to see her mom at the stove cooking dinner.

"Well hello Princess of the Eastern Lands." Kagome's mom , Sakura greeted her and bowed.

"Princess of the Eastern Lands! Okaa-san explain now." Kagome demanded.

"Sit." Sakura said as she sat down at the table. Kagome just stood.

"You are a Neko youkai as you have probly noticed. I am also a Neko Youkai. Your father Kai,Lord Of The Eastern Lands put a spell on you so that you would appear human till your 17th birthday. I have been using something of the same spell to keep my Neko hidden. Your father and I thought that it would be best if you and I moved to this world because of the demons in the feudel Japan. It was too dangerous your father said as did I. Souta is the Prince of the Eastern Lands but I have not told him. Grandpa is not really your grandfather. Your real gradfather has passed long ago due to an illness. Do you understand now?" Sakura explained and asked.

"Yes, I understand mother. But may I ask a question?" Kagome asked.

"Of course Dear."

"Can I see what you look like as a Neko?" Kagome hesitaintly asked.

"Of course but not here. Since it is your 17th birthday I am allowed to move back to the feudel era with your father and we can all live in OUR castle except for grandpa since he's not really part of this family. If you would like I can show you my true form in that era." Sakura answered.

"Ok. I'm going to go back now to tell my friends." Kagome said as she put her hood back on and hugged her mother.

Sakura hugged back. " I shall come with Souta and go to the East when we are ready. I will see you then." Sakura said as Kagome nodded and left.

Ya still like! God i've put alot of work into this i do hope you all like it! R&R ! Love y'all! 


	4. Showing The Friends and The unpleasnt Me...

Chapter 4 Lord Sesshomaru and Princess Kagome

Kagome now stood infront of Keade's hut where inside we're all her friends and InuYasha. Kagome took a deep breath and took a step in. She slightly blushed as everybody stared at her like she was a goddess or something, except for the mut InuYasha.

"Umm...Hey guys?" Kagome hesitantly said as she pulled her hood off of her head as her ears twitched glad to be in air instead of under that hood.

Miroku instantly got up and took her hands in his.

"Beautiful goddess would you bare my child?" Miroku asked the famous question.

"ehhhhh" Kagome said as Sango's eye twitched and she bonked him in the head with her Hirikotsu.

"Lady Sango! She is just so beautiful! I couldn't help my self!" Miroku explained.

"Put a sock in it Pervert." Sango said as she sat back down.

Kagome giggled as she noticed her friends haden't changed one bit since she had left 3 months ago.

"Who are you Wench! What are you doing here! Wait! Your a Neko youkai! You must be here for the jewel's me and Kikyo have colected! Well ur not going to get them!" InuYasha yelled as he unseathed Tetsusaiga and pointed at her.

"That is no way to treat a Princess of The Eastern Lands , Worthless half-breed InuYasha! " Kagome yelled as she made him float in the air to where his back was touching the cieling then she yelled the ohh so famous..

"SIT BOY!" InuYasha went crashing into the ground as he made a huge crater in the floor.

"Ka..go..me!" InuYasha instictivly yelled at her.

"It's Princess Kagome to you mutt." Kagome said as she walked on him to get to Sango and Shippou and Miroku.

"Kagome! Your a youkai and a Princess!" Sango yelled as she stood up and hugged her best friend.

"Okaa-san!" Shippou yelled as he jumped into Kagome's arms.

"Shippou hey!" Kagome said as she messed up his hair and giggled when he tryed to fix it.

"Well I came to tell you guys Im the Princess of The Eastern Lands, But now I have to go to my lands now. You all can visit anytime except InuYasha is not allowed on the Lands at all." Kagome explained as she kissed Shippou on the head and said her goodbyes.

Sniff

'There's that womans sent again. She must of not hid it this time. She seems to be heading home. Hmmmm i think i shall follow her. I haven't talked to Lord Kai for a very long time anyway. That can be my excuse.' Sesshomaru thought as he jumped from his tree and dashed after her.

About an hour later Kagome heard something move in the tree and she hid her sent instantly as she looked around.

"Kagome" She heard someone say but couldn't make the voice out.

"Princess of The Eastern Lands , Kagome" She heard the voice again. Kagome snapped her fingers as her bow and a arrow appeared in her hand as she got the bow and arrow ready so she could fire when she saw who it was.

The wind kept picking up as the trees rustled. Suddenly somebody came up behind Kagome and huged her from behind. Kagome closed her eyes and tryed to sence if she knew who it was. If she should be scared, or not. Her eyes then widend as she figured the person to be Sesshomaru!

She closed her eyes again as she leaned into him, not thinking about what she was doing. Kagome felt so relaxed being in his embrance but she didnt know why.

"You love him! Thats why u feel relaxed instead of scared"  
"Oh great you again. Go away"  
"You loooove hiiimmmm"  
"I do not u reached fool"  
"Yes u do"  
"No i dont"  
"U want him to kiss u right now"  
" I do not! Well may...HEY! No i dont'! Go away"  
"Fine but u do love him!"

Ooooo how Kagome hated it when her consiouns did that. Kagome then relized that Sesshomaru was sniffing her. 'oooo y i outta! im not a scratch and sniff thing on a air fresener!' Kagome yelled in her head.

Sesshomaru kept inhaling the sent of the powerful Miko in his arms. 'She smells so good..just like sakura petals' Sesshomaru thought.

"Lord Sess...Sesshomaru ..wh...what are you d...doing?" Kagome finally asked.

Sesshomaru ignored her and started to lick her shoulder where youkai are supposed to bite to mate. Kagome shived at this and finally tryed a little to get away from him.

"Calm down Miko Wench. I'm not gonna do anything. " Sesshomaru said in his usual monotone voice.

Kagome finally pushed him away and turned to face him.

"My name is Princess Kagome, Ka-Go-Me! Not Wench! Or Miko! Or Miko Wench! Ya got it! I'm officially on my land now so I can boss you around! So do not call me tha..." Kagome was interupted as Sesshomaru passtionatly kissed her as her eyes widened. But to her surprise and Sesshomaru's, Kagome kissed back. (AN:Awwwww. Kawaii! . On with the story)

Sesshomaru's eyes then started to turn red as he pushed Kagome away and she fell on her butt.

"Owch! You rude baka!" Kagome yelled to the air since she noticed Sesshomaru had dissappeard.

"How odd." Kagome said as she started wiping her mouth on her sleeve and pretending to spit actting like she hated the kiss. 'I did love that though' Kagome thought to herself as she hit her head with her palm.

"I really need to get to the castle and get some sleep. I'm starting to think gross." Kagome said as she walked towards the castle.

"What was I thinking, Kissing her like that! I do not go around showing emotions, espicially that kind! Stupid Youkai mating instints." Sesshomaru scolded his instincts.

"MiLord Your back! Where did you go MiLord?" Jaken instantly started asking as Sesshomaru walked back to where Rin and Jaken were.

"It is non of your consurn , Jaken. Now take Rin and lets Go back to the castle." Sesshomaru said as he walked to his castle.

Awwwwwww. Kawaii Fluff between Fluffy and Kago.  
Hope you all liked this chapter. As u can tell this IZ a Sesshomaru/Kagome pairing. It won't show like hardly any of the other characters. R&R ! Love y'all! 


	5. The News and The Seaverd Arm

Chapter 5 Lord Sesshomaru and Princess Kagome

Ok so here it is. Kagome has been in her dad's castle for a week now. Yes i know i didnt type the introduction of him but that would of been boring. Am i right? Sooo were going to where Kagome and Kai are in kai's study talking about something. Onward with the story!

"Dad, What did you want to talk to me about?" Kagome asked Lord Kai.

"Well, Soon I must give up my crown, 2 months to be exact and I was going to give it to you since you are the most powerful Neko youkai and Miko. Plus Souta is to young to take the crown yet. But there is something standing in the way of you having the crown." Kai explained as he looked down.

"Yes. Go on Father." Kagome pushed him along.

"Well you see a Lord can rule a land without a Lady, But a Lady can not rule a land without a Lord." Kai explained.

"So, Your saying I have to marry before I can have the crown and I have to do so in 2 months?" Kagome said not even thinking about what she said.

"Yes, that's what I am saying. U must marry before you can be Lady of The Eastern Lands." Kai said as Kagome fell back on the couch.

"I dont belive this!" Kagome yelled.

"If I could change the rule I would but that is one rule I cannot change Darling." Kai told her.

"I have asked for a friend of mine to come stay here for a month to see if you two will fall in love and get married." Kai continued. " They will be arriving in 2 hours. I expect you to behave very well for our guest and treat him nicely." Kai finished.

"Yes, Sir." Kagome solomly said as she stood up , bowed and went to get ready.

Sesshomaru knocked on the huge doors that lead into the Lord and Lady of the Eastern Lands castle.

"Coming Milord." a servent said as she opened the doors and awed at the sight of Lord Sesshomaru at the door.

"Excuse me miss , but I was called to stay here for a month by Lord Kai to get to know Princess Kagome." Sesshomaru explained as he bowed to the servent who's heart was about to stop.

"Yes MiLord this way." the servent said as she lead Sesshomaru to Kai's study. When they got there the servent left as Sesshomaru open'd the door. He instantly saw Kagome laying on the couch reading one of the library's books.

Lord Kai stood up and bowed.

"Welcome to my castle Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands." Kai welcomed Sesshomaru as Kagome wasen't even paying attention.

'Oh God. Plz tell me dad did not just Welcome Sesshomaru into this castle' Kagome thought as she looked over top of the book she was reading and saw sure enough Lord Sesshomaru. She then slightly growled but still sat the book down and curtsied for him.

"Yes, Welcome Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome said trying to sound nice and polite. Sesshomaru smirked as he noticed this but he bowed back.

"Thank you Lord Kai and Princess Kagome for letting me stay this month in your lovley castle." Sesshomaru said to Kai and Kagome.

"The pleasure is all ours." Kai said as he told Kagome to lead Sesshomaru to his room and then he left.

"Grreeeaaat." Kagome said as soon as her father left.

"Oh please do not show such ethusiasum for my presence." Sesshomaru smirked.

Grrrr

"Follow me to your room for the month , Weirdo" Kagome said as she lead him to his room which she hated even more that was the room beside hers.

"Thank you soon to be Lady Kagome." Sesshomaru said as he went into his room and closed the door.

Grrrr 

The next day Kagome was walking around in the middle garden which was located in the middle of the castle where there was a mile both ways cut off the roof to make it like u were outside. She was just admiring all the flowers when somebody grabbed her from behind.

"Oh Joy it's Sesshomaru again" Kagome said as she senced Sesshomaru behind her again.

"Like I said before don't show so much entusiasum towards seeing me." Sesshomaru said as he slightly smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself. Oh and by the way I do not , I reapte do not want you to ever kiss me again or put your tongue on me." Kagome said as she tried to pull away from him.

Since Sesshomaru and Kagome were both focused on something else they didnt relize they were being watched by Kai.  
Kai..

"Hmmm...I see they have met before and don't like each other well atleast won't show it. That could be a problem." Kai said to his friend , Tsubaki. She nodded.

" Yes that could be a problem. What are you going to do about it Sir?" Tsubaki asked.

"I'll just stay away from it for now to see if they change. I'll just keep making them do stuff together." Kai answered as Tsubaki nodded in agreement. They both then left for they we're done spying.

Sess/Kag

"Your not getting away from me this time so stop moving." Sesshomaru told Kagome as she kept trying to get away from him.

"For your info Lord, You we're the one who pushed me away last time. I wasen't even trying to get away." Kagome said then cover'd her mouth. 'Oh God that came out wrong.' Kagome thought as she could almost feel Sesshomaru smirk as he understood what she said.

"Oh? So does that mean you liked it then? Does the perfect little Princess have a naughty side?" Sesshomaru said in a know-it-all-about-feelings voice as he still had a smirk on his face.

"I did not say such a thing!" Kagome denied. ' Allthough what he says is true...NANI!What am I thinking!' Kagome thought.

"Oh but you did my Dear." Sesshomaru said.

Grrrrr

"Do not call me such a name!" Kagome yelled at him as she hurt both their ears.

"Woman do not scream in my ears!" Sesshomaru said a little loud right in her ear to get pay back.

"Well sorrrry Mister Ruler." Kagome said in a preppy voice.

"You should be." Sesshomaru said as he started to lick her shoulder again.

"Eeeehhhhhh , I told you not to do that again you baka!" Kagome yelled.

"I have a certian intrest in you. It happen'd as soon as I saw you as a Youkai." Sesshomaru amited as he kept licking her shoulder.

"Oh Joy a Lord has a intrest in me. I feel so special." Kagome sarcasticly said.

"You should." Sesshomaru said as he started licking up her neck.

Kagome shivered as Sesshomaru kept licking her shoulder and neck , But yet she didn't try to push away. Kagome's eyes then started to flash a little red but not because of anger but because of her youkai instints.

"Sesshomaru stop." Kagome told him as she closed her eyes trying not to do anything.

"You like this though. I can tell from your sent." he told her.

Kagome then put her head back and looked up at Sesshomaru's eyes as they we're flashing a little more red then hers.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome whisper'd sounding like she was going to cry but she wasent.

He then looked down at her.

"What Miko?"

"Stop this at once." Kagome whisper'd to him.

When she noticed he didnt stop she put her hands around his right arm and pushed him away with her miko powers. When the pink went away she noticed she had severd his right arm. She looked at where his arm was suppose to be as her eyes widened and her eyes got blurry. She then ran off from him and went to her room and slamed the door shut and went to her bed and cryed herself to sleep. (Awwwwww)

Sesshomaru looked down at where his arm should of fallen but it had disenagrated into nothingness. What had that Miko done to him? He went into his room and fell asleep. (just to tell ya No his arm is not bleeding or anything cuz she used miko powers not cut it off and his shirt sleeve covers up where his arm used to be)

It had been 2 weeks now since that day and Kagome and Sesshomaru didn't get into any contact at all and Sesshomaru said nothing about his arm. He just stayed clear of Lord Kai and the servents, which was quite hard but he had done it for 2 weeks.

Kagome walked up to Sesshomaru's door and knocked on it.

"Um Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"Yes? What is it Miko?" Sesshomaru asked through the door. Kagome then open'd the door not even asking to come in as it was her castle and her father's. She saw Sesshomaru sitting on his bed reading some history book that he had got from the library. She then noticed he was having trouble turning the pages as he only had one arm.

"Here, Sessho-sama." Kagome said as she walked over to Sesshomaru's bed and sat beside him. She then put her hands where Sesshomaru's right arm should of been and her hands started to glow bright pink.

"This may hurt a little bit Sessho-sama." Kagome warned as she started to chant a spell as she watched Sesshomaru cringe. Her eyes then started to glow brighter purple and where Sesshomaru's arm was supposed to be started glowing pink like her hands. Finally after about 10 minutes the pink went away and her eyes turned back to purplish-blue.

Sesshomaru stared in awe as he had 2 arms. Kagome then fell over and he cought her before she fell of the bed.

"Damn that took more energy then I thought it would." Kagome said as she closed her eyes for a few minutes.

"Miko why did you do this?" Sesshomaru asked as he moved his right arm.

"Well I thought it would be right to put your arm back since I was the one who took it away." Kagome explained as she opened her eyes and sat up.

"Thank you , Miko." Sesshomaru said as she smiled at him.

"No Problem, Sessho-sama." Kagome replyed.

Kagome then layed back on his beds nice confy pillows.

"Miko what may I ask are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked as he watched her get conforable.

"Hey i'm out of energy. You expect me to move to my room right now?" Kagome asked as she closed her eyes.

"Well uh Yes I do." Sesshomaru said.

"Well to bad i'm staying right here." Kagome replyed as she yawned.

"Fine. Do as you wish. I cannot tell you what to do and what not to do on your lands." Sesshomaru said as he layed back.

Then they both fell asleep by each other, Kagome dreaming of Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru dreaming about Kagome.

Next Morning...

Kagome slightly groaned as she open'd her eyes and looked around. She then instantly sat up with wide eyes as she noticed she was in Sesshomaru's room and on his bed. She then looked to her side to see Sesshomaru still asleep and his arm on her lap, she supposed that it was around her waist but when she sat up it fell a little. She then started to slightly blush as he pushed her back down with that arm and put it back around her waist.

"Eeeehhhhh, Sessho-sama?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, Miko?" Sesshomaru asked with his eyes still closed.

"What may I ask are you doing? I might end up disenagrating your arm again." Kagome said as she pushed his arm off of her.

Sesshomaru then sat up and pulled her up to and put his hand under her chin as he started to kiss her. 'This again?' Kagome thought to herself as she kissed back after a minute.

Tsubaki's POV

I was standing at Lord Sesshomaru's door to go in and help him get ready when I heard two voices. I decided to see what was happening. So I opened the door as to not let anybody hear and looked in the room to see Princess Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru on Sesshomaru's bed and kissing! I then closed the door and ran to the study where Lord Kai was.

"Lord Kai! Lord Kai!" I yelled as I walked and and bowed to him.

"What is it , Tsubaki?" Lord Kai asked.

"I got some news on Sesshomaru and Kagome." Tsubaki answer'd.

"Yes?"

"I accidently walked in on them. They didnt see me or notice me but Kagome was in Lord Sesshomaru's room and they were kissing! It looked like they were enjoying it too!" Tsubaki said excidedly.

"Well Well, That is very good news. Only on the second week and they already like each other. Thank you for reporting this information, Tsubaki." Lord Kai said.

"Yes Of course, Lord Kai." Tsubaki said as she bowed again and left.  
Normal POV

After about 3 or 4 minutes Kagome and Sesshomaru finally stopped kissing.

"Umm..." Kagome started as she started to blush as she got caught in Sesshomaru's gaze.

"What was t..that for , Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as she looked away. Sesshomaru then leaned over and bit her shoulder, But since Kagome wasen't thinking straight she well didnt notice what he just really did.

"Owch! That hurt Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled as she rubbed where he bit her. She then watched as Sesshomaru got up and walked out of the room.

"Hey! Get your ass back here!" Kagome yelled as she followed him.

"Why should I stop and walk back to you for you just to yell at me, Miko? " Sesshomaru asked as he kept walking.

" Because this is MY castle and U have to obey ME like I had to obey U when I was on UR lands." Kagome yelled as servents started to come out of rooms to see what was going on.

"Wench, Shut up." Sesshomaru simply said as he walked to Kai's study.

"How dare you tell me to shut up! I shall have you banished from these lands!" Kagome yelled as Lord Kai looked up from his papers to the half side yelling half side quiet couple.

"Lord Kai." Sesshomaru said as he bowed not paying attention to Kagome anymore.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Kai answer'd back as he rose and bowed back.

"May I ask you to get your Daughter to stop yelling at me. I know it's very rude of me to ask, But she is hurting my ears with her loud voice." Sesshomaru said as Kagome started screaming again.

"How dare you say I have a loud voice you baka!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome. Please act like a Princess and be respectful." Kai told her as he put a hand over her mouth. She nodded and he took his hand off.

"Yes , Sir." Kagome said as she sat down on the couch.

"Daughter?" Kai asked as he turned to Kagome and sniffed the air.

" Yes Father?" Kagome asked as she was wondering what he was smelling.

"Why may I ask do you smell like Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Eeeeeehhhh?" Kagome said as she tryed to sniff her aoura and smelt a little bit of Sesshomaru's sent on her.

She then thought back. 'Hmmm maybe cuz I was on his bed last night, or maybe because we kissed. Wait!' Kagome thought as she remember'd something.

Flash Back

Sesshomaru then leaned over and bit her shoulder.

"Owch! That hurt Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled as she rubbed where he bit her.

End Flash Back

As soon as Kagome remember'd that she widen'd her eyes.

"Kagome? Are you ok?" Kai asked her.

"SESSHOMARUUUUUU!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs which echo'ed around the intire castle.

So? Tell me did y'all like it? Sorry some of it might be boring but im already starting to get writers block. crys R&R. Love y'all! 


	6. The New Feelings

"SESSHOMARUUUUU" Kagome screamed as Lord Kai and Lord Sesshomaru cover'd there ears as her voice rang throughout the castle.

"Must you scream!" Sesshomaru yelled as he actually raised his voice.

"HOW COULD YOU!YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME!" Kagome kept screaming ignoring the ring in her ears.

"What is this all about?" Lord Kai asked Sesshomaru as Kagome was taking a breath. Sesshomaru then leaned over and told him what he thought she was screaming about. Lord Kai looked at him and Sesshomaru shruged.

"It was youkai instincts. I didn't mean to. I couldn't help myself." Sesshomaru explained and Kai nodded showing he understood.

"I understand, Lord Sesshomaru. That is what happen'd between Sakura and I. I marked her out of instincts without even warning her, But we grew to love each other." Kai told him as they both looked at Kagome who was now laying on the couch with the pillow over her head screaming colorful words into the pillow.

Lord Kai walked and sat beside her on the couch and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Kagome, Dear. Calm down, Relax. It can't be that bad. Your just um following in your mother's footsteps." Kai tryed to lie.

"Leave me alone father!" Kagome screamed through the pillow.

"Sesshomaru would you take Kagome to her room please. I still have some work to attend to and I cannot have her screaming in here." Kai explained as he sat back down at his desk.

"Yes Lord Kai." Sesshomaru obeyed as he bowed and picked Kagome up as she tryed to push away from him but he wouldn't let her.

"You sure don't act like a almost-to-be-Lady." Sesshomaru mutter'd to her as Lord Kai slightly chuckled and watched Sesshomaru and Kagome leave.

"Ahhhh.What a strange couple. They will be perfect for one another." Kai mutter'd as he went back to work.

"Sesshomaru put me down this instant you Teme(Bastard)!"" Kagome yelled as she tryed to get away.

"Damn woman. Calm down. I haven't done nothing to you , plus I was told to take you to your room by your father." Sesshomaru said as he kept walking.

"what do you mean you haven't done anything to me! You marked me without even asking!" Kagome screamed as they both heard a few maids gasp.

"Silence, Miko." Sesshomaru hissed as he open'd the door to his room and droped her on his bed.

"Hey! Don't put me in here! You were asked to take me to my room!" Kagome yelled as she hopped off the bed and went for the door but got stopped when Sesshomaru picked her up and flipped her over his shoulder as she landed on his bed again.

"Wench. Relax. I'm not going to do anything. But as your mate now I must have you closer to me because of youkai instincts. So relax and enjoy being in my room." Sesshomaru said as he sat down on his bed and layed back.

"ooooo I dispise you." Kagome said as she layed as far away as possible from Sesshomaru but still on the bed.

"No you don't. You are my mate if you like it or not, and whenever a demon and demoness are mated it's an insticnt to love the other." Sesshomaru explained like he knew everything.

"Pfft. Whatever Sessho-sama." Kagome said as she turned to her side with her back facing him.

"Come here, Miko." Sesshomaru comanded.

"Like i'd obey you, Teme" Kagome replyed as she didn't budge.

"You are my mate. You are obliged to obey me." Sesshomaru said as he heard Kagome mock him as he ALMOST chuckled at her.

"Fine Mr. Bossy." Kagome said in a preppy voice as she crawled over to him then layed back on her side with her back facing him.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes in annoyence and put his arm around Kagome's waist as he pulled her close to him and started to play with her black cat ears by blowing in them.

Kagome giggled as her ears twitched as Sesshomaru blew in them.

"Stop it Sessho-sama!" Kagome said playfully.

"Be nicer to me and maybe I will." Sesshomaru replyed back as he started to lightly flick her ears. Kagome giggled some more as she flatten'd her ears to her head so he couldn't do nothing to them.

That night Kagome and Sesshomaru we're up almost the whole time just goffying around with each other, Kagome didn't stop it either cuz she liked the way Sesshomaru was actting.Then time passed as things went pretty slow the next month in a half. Now it was 15 days till Kagome had to marry and her and Sesshomaru had got alot closer.

Did y'all like it! Plz tell me if u did or not! R&R! Love y'all! 


	7. Thoughts and A Reunion

Lord Sesshomaru and Princess Kagome Chapter 7: Thoughts

OMG Guys Im finally gonna try to update this piece! Yey!

Kagome walked down the hall of the castle as she go to the stairs. She sat on the railing and slid down the spiral star case. Once she slid to the bottom she hopped off and started to slide on her socks on the slick floor towards the Kitchen. When she got their she pushed the doors open and looked through to make sure noone would see her. Once she saw that the coast was clear Kagome slid into the Kitchen and over to the fridge. She opened it then she pulled out a container of Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream which she had brought from her times with lots of other things. She turned around and heard a noise coming. She instantly ran to hide somewhere.  
Souta walked into the Kitchen rubbing his eyes as he was about to go over to the fridge when he noticed a black ear.  
"Kagome I know your in here, so come on out sis." Souta demanded as Kagome poped out of her hiding place.  
"Hiya squirt." Kagome greeted her little brother as she ruffled his hair and went to get a spoon since she had hiden before she could earlier. Once she had her spoon she hopped up onto the counter and began to eat her midnight snack. Souta joined her but had a piece of chocolate cake instead of ice cream.  
Kagome swung her legs back and forth staring into her ice cream like it was an ocean filled with all her answers and worries.  
"So?" Souta said bringing Kagome out of her trance and she continued eatting her ice cream.  
"So what?" Kagome asked playing dumb. When she saw Souta roll his eyes and slightly giggled.  
"Dont play dumb with me, sis!" Souta protested as Kagome giggled and and ruffled Soutas hair again.  
"Your getting soo grown up. With the blink of an eye and you'll be 20 something and getting married to some pretty young lady in no time." Kagome said as she smiled at her little brother as he once again rolled his eyes and hopped off the counter. Souta sat the plate in the sink and the fork as he rinsed the dishes off and stuck them in the Dish washer then went over and stood infront of Kagome with his arms crossed.  
"Stop actting like mom talking about me growing up! Im 15 now! I aint little so dont talk like I am! Now talk!" Souta demanded. Kagome was taken aback but she smiled at Souta.  
"Well..I am nervous. I know that much. Im totally weirded out too. I mean i cant belive im going to marry the Great Lord Of No Emotions, Sesshy." She heard Souta slightly chuckle at her nick name for Sesshomaru.  
"You having any second thoughts about this?" Souta asked his sis. Kagome shruged.  
"Sometimes I have been but it dont matter because I gotta do this thanx to Sessho-sama for marking me. I dont even know how this 'marrige' thing goes in demon ways. I know their aint no dressing up in tux'es and dresses. Thats a sure thing. So like I dont know whats gonna happen.." Kagome trailed off.  
Souta blinked and looked at his sis. She looked soo confused yet sort of happy. Souta smiled at Kagome and kissed her cheek. Kagome kissed back.  
"Im going back to bed now. Cya sis." Souta said as he sneaked back out of the kitchen.  
After Kagome finished her ice cream for the night she looked at the microwave clock. It read 2:05am. Kagome sighed as she put the ice cream back in the fridge and put the spoon into the dish washer. It was past 2 and she still wasent tired. Ugh.

Kagome stood out in the garden. The cool breeze blowing her PJ's that had puppies all over them. Her hair tangled in the breeze but it felt so good to have some fresh air. Kagome closed her eyes as she took a deep breath and let it out and instantly she felt something around her waist. He hear still wasent as good as most demons and she hated it! She looked down at her stomach to see two arms wrapped around her waist.  
"Hey Sessho-sama." Kagome said as she leaned against him and looked up at the dark sky.  
"Hello Miko. Why are you not asleep like your supposed to be?" Sesshomaru asked as he tightened his grip around Kagomes waist,  
"I can do what ever I want." Kagome said devensivley.  
"Answer the question Miko"  
Kagome sighed as she opened her eyes and looked up at Sesshomaru. "Fine fine. I couldnt sleep. Is that a problem?"Kagome asked as she stared at him.  
"Why couldnt you sleep"  
"Because I couldnt"  
"Why couldnt you"  
"Because"  
"Because why Miko"  
"I dont know why, Sessho-sama. Please stop asking cus your not going to get a different answer." Kagome explained as she crossed her arms. Pfft.  
Sesshomaru smirked at the Miko in his arm and kissed her cheek.  
"Miko you are very entertaining."Sesshomaru told her as he walked carring Kagome with him back to their room.

Myouga jumped up on Inuyasha nose and started to suck blood. Inuyasha blinked and slapped the flea as he held his hand out and caught it.  
"Well well. If it isnt Myouga. Wheres up Myouga?"Miroku said as he peeked over at the small bug in Inuyasha's hand.  
"I have news that has been traveling around the Western Lands that i thought you all would think was interesting." Myouga explained as he sat down Indian-style. Everyone stared at him curiously.  
"So? What is it?" Sango asked.  
"Shes getting married to another Youkai so she can be the Lady of the Eastern Lands. But the real interesting part of this is who shes marrying." Myouga said.  
Kikyo now looked over at the group. She had heard the news already from other demons. So she decided to stop leaving the gang with cliff hangers like Myouga was.  
"Oh get on with it already flea." Kikyo turned to Inuyasha.  
"She is envoled with your brother, Inuyasha. Shes marked and everything. Shes just a tramp." Kikyo said coldly as her eyes slightly widened when Inuyasha growled at her.  
"Shes with Sesshomaaru!" Inuyasha inwardly growled as he eyes flashed red from anger. He then ran out of the hut to go try to find Kagomes sent. The others watched after him and sighed then looked over at Kikyo as she shrugged and stared after Inuyasha.

Next day

Inuyasha stood on the edge of the Eastern lands. He remembered how coldly Kagome had told him to never come onto her fatheres lands. He sighed. Well this was an ergencey so he ran across the lands and jumped in one of the windows of the castle. He covered a near by maids mouth so she wouldnt scream.  
"Ok just tell me where Kagome and Sesshomaru is and I wont hurt you." Inuyasha said as the maid pointed Inuyasha in the direction of Kagome and told him Sesshomaru would be in his bed room. Inuyasha let the maid go then ran to where the woman had pointed and sure enough there was Kagome satdningn with her back to him as the wind blew her hair.  
"Kagome..."Inuyasha said under his breath totally forgetting Kagome could hear him now sence she was youkai.  
Kagomes head darted around as her purple orbs collided with Golden orbs.  
"Inuyasha. I thought I told you to stay away from my la--" Before Kagome could finish Inuyasha was infront of her hugging her looking like he was about to cry. Kagome blinked at this new sight of Inuyasha and cringed her nose up as she pushed him away.  
"I cant stand the smell of you. Stay back." Kagome said out with venom.  
"By the way why are you here?" Kagome said as Inuyasha once again hugged her. Kagome struggled to get away but she was still too nice to hurt any of her friends or someone who had been a friend.  
But withen seconds Kagome was free of the sent and intoxicated by a wonderful smell.  
She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha thrown back away from her about half a mile and Sesshomaru standing infront of her.  
"Miko. What is he doing here?" Sesshomaru asked looking over at his brother. Inuyasha growled as he stood back up on his feet.  
"Get the hell away from Kagome, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled as he charged at Sesshomaru. Kagome jumped infront of Sesshomaru though and blocked Inuyasha's hand.  
"I asked him the same question, Sessho-sama but he did not answer." Kagome said as she looked at Inuyasha who stared at her with wide eyes.  
Inuyasha unseathed Tetsaiga as he held the fang infront of them.  
"Kagome!Duck!" Inuyasha yelled at her as he figured she would move from his attacks like old times but she didnt bug as Inuyasha yelled 'Wind Scar'. Kagomes eyes widened. She wanted to prove to Sessho-sama that she was strong. That she could stand up for herself and protect them without his help so she stood watching the attack she would of never thought would be coming at her. She instantly pulled out her sword and held it infront of her as the attack came full force pushing her back a few steps. The power of the attack sent tiny cuts across her ears and her cheek and once huge one on her shoulder. Once the attack was over Kagome stared out to Inuyasha ignoring the pain from all the cuts she got. Sesshomaru raised a eyebrow at the Miko and shrugged once he relized she was trying to prove herself. He just stood and watched.  
Inuyasha's eyes widened as he noticed Kagome still standing infront of Sesshomaru. Inuyasha started to walk towards Inuyasha but she stopped him.  
"Stay back! 


End file.
